C'est quoi l'amour
by Papillusion
Summary: TRADUCTION. Mis à jour après épisode 17 Saison 4. Pour éviter les spoilers (on n'est jamais trop prudent) le résumé est à l'intérieur. Blam !


**Résumé :** Blaine aide Sam à faire ressortir son talent artistique. A coté de ça son béguin pour lui ne veut pas disparaitre et comme Sam est complètement à l'aise avec Blaine cesse de s'en sentir coupable. Et alors quelque chose arrive...

Nom Anglais : What is Love (en français ça donne un nom un peu neuneu, m'enfin)

**Après l'épisode 17 de la saison 4.**

Cette histoire appartient à Miss Elenath, et je lui dis un grand merci de m'autoriser à traduire ses super fics !

C'est Blaine. C'est Sam. C'est du Blam. C'est mignon. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires je les transmettrai à l'auteur

**C'est quoi l'Amour**

Maintenant la vérité était sortie. Blaine ne pensait pas qu'il serait tant soulagé que Sam sache qu'il craquait pour lui, mais il l'était. Maintenant s'il prenait Blaine sur le fait, c'est-à-dire en train de le regarder un peu trop fixement Sam faisait un grand sourire et lui tapait simplement dans l'épaule. Blaine s'excusait au début, mais Sam lui disait tout le temps de ne pas le faire, que c'était ok et qu'il trouvait ça réellement flatteur, alors au bout d'un moment Blaine avait cessé de dire comme il était désolé.

Ils continuèrent leur amitié comme si de rien n'était, juste comme Sam l'avait dit. Au début Blaine s'était demandé si c'était possible. Oui, Sam avait assuré que ça marcherait mais à la fin un sentiment non voulu de ce genre mettrait n'importe quel garçon hétéro très mal à l'aise. Pourtant, la suite avait prouvé que les craintes de Blaine étaient injustifiées, et Sam avait continué d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais Blaine continua, lui aussi. C'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois que Sam faisait quelque chose de génial (ou bien de pas si génial) il souriait avec admiration, en se perdant lors de quelques secondes dans la contemplation de ses yeux, ou de ses lèvres lorsqu'ils était proches l'un de l'autre. Bien sur il continuait aussi d'encourager Sam à révéler au grand jour la plupart de ses talents prometteurs. Particulièrement depuis que ce dernier lui avait fait part de son « plaisir coupable » - réaliser des portraits de macaronis aussi époustouflants que les œuvres de Van Gogh. Sam pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas bons du tout mais Blaine l'avait incité encore et encore à se présenter à une école d'arts avec, et lui avait répété combien il était bourré de talents jusqu'à ce que Sam baisse enfin les armes et accepte juste d'y aller avec lui.

Un jour Sam demanda à Blaine par texto de venir dans la salle d'art. Dès que Blaine arriva il le prit dans une étreinte.

- Q'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je t'aime mec. Sans toi je ne l'aurais jamais fait, lui dit Sam.

- Oh, super... fait quoi ?

Sam le relacha, et lui montra une lettre d'une grande école d'arts à New York. Message : Accepté.

- Oh, Sam ! Waouh ! s'exclama Blaine ravi. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

- C'est tellement incroyable !

Sam mit ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, dont les battements du cœur s'accélérèrent immédiatement. Les yeux de Sam irradiaient de bonheur lorsqu'il était heureux, lorsque sa bouche souriait avec satisfaction. Sans même s'en rendre compte Blaine se pencha en avant, les yeux fixant toujours les lèvres...

- Mec, il faut qu'on fête ça ! Ca te dit qu'on aille faire un tour à la boutique de comics après les cours ? proposa Sam.

Blaine se recula précipitamment, et fit la rencontre des yeux de Sam.

- Oui, bien sur, dit-il.

Ses joues lui semblaient en feu, mais Sam ne montra pas s'il avait remarqué la petite inattention de Blaine ou non.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc plus tard à aller chercher des comics et se réfugièrent à la maison de Blaine, afin de se consacrer à leur activité de geeks. Sur le chemin ils prirent aussi un paquet de chips et des sodas.

- Bien, et ton audition pour la Nyada alors, tu penses que tu l'as obtenue ? demanda Sam.

- Je n'en sais franchement rien. On verra quand la lettre arrivera, dit Blaine. Mais ce serait génial, on se retrouverait dans la même ville !

- Absolument, acquiesça Sam. Je détesterais qu'on soit séparés.

Blaine sourit à son ami, ressentant la même chose au fond de lui. Parfois les choses devenaient juste émouvantes, et heureusement Sam était le genre de personne à ne pas s'en sentir embarrassé. C'est pour ça qu'il le serra dans ses bras encore une fois, et Blaine ferma les yeux. Oui, c'était bien...

- Je t'adore vraiment, mec, chuchota Sam dans son oreille.

Blaine s'écarta légèrement, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient humides, mais pas de tristesse. Et ses lèvres (de toute manière ce n'était pas de la faute de Blaine s'il en venait à les regarder elles aussi, ça arrivait juste) étaient pincées.

- Moi, aussi, dit Blaine.

Etait-ce son imagination ou Sam s'était-il rapproché ? Les paupières de Blaine s'abaissèrent à moitié et son visage s'approcha... Mais où les lèvres amies s'étaient trouvées l'instant d'avant il y avait maintenant une joue, et Blaine pressa sa bouche contre la peau douce.

- Je ne voulais pas dire de cette façon, Blaine, dit Sam.

- Oh. Euh... désolé ?

Sam s'écarta de lui.

- Ne le sois pas.

- D'accord, je ne le suis pas.

Blaine fit un large sourire détendu, malgré qu'il ne se sente pas aussi bien au fond de lui. Mince alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à chaque fois à penser que Sam voulait l'embrasser ? Ca ne pouvait sérieusement plus continuer ou à la fin Sam ne voudrait vraiment plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

- Allons donc voir comment va s'en sortir Wonder Woman cette fois-ci !

Sam attrapa son nouveau comic tout juste acquis et continua d'en parler, au début dans le vide. Blaine eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler sa concentration puis il le rejoignit, et ils se remirent à papoter joyeusement comme si de rien n'était.

La seconde fois où cela arriva, Blaine avait réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'était tiré en arrière à temps. Il s'était senti très fier de lui et l'orgueil de Sam en avait été un peu abimé.

C'était une semaine après qu'il ait reçu sa lettre de la Nyada. Trop angoissé pour l'ouvrir seul il l'avait amenée au lycée, et demandé à Sam de l'ouvrir pour lui.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la salle de la chorale, puisqu'ils savaient que personne ne l'utiliserait avant l'après-midi. La lettre ouverte dans ses mains Sam avait au début pris une expression triste. Blaine était sur le point de se laisser tomber sur une chaise lorsqu'un large sourire avait étiré les lèvres de Sam, et il lui avait annoncé qu'il était accepté à la Nyada. Et Blaine s'était jeté dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Et lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était sur le point de succomber à se pencher pour un autre baiser, _encore_, il n'avait pas eu honte et s'était juste reculé, en quittant aussi l'étreinte, pas vraiment triste parce qu'encore trop excité par la nouvelle.

- Fantastique, _fantastique !_

Sam bondit en l'air et le serra encore dans ses bras.

- Tu sais quoi, mec, tu le mérites complètement.

Et avec ça il embrassa Blaine en plein sur la bouche. Avant que Blaine ait le temps de cligner des yeux ou de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait Sam était reparti, dansant à travers la salle.

- Oh... ok, se murmura Blaine. Juste un baiser normal entre potes, j'imagine.

Sam revint vers lui pour lui faire un check et le prit pour une nouvelle accolade, en l'enlaçant fermement contre lui.

- Ce sera _tellement_ génial !

- Je sais !

- Bien ! Oh.

Sam soupira, et commença à partir en faisant des pas en arrière.

- Je dois aller en classe maintenant. On fête ça ce soir ?

- J'apporte les cookies, tu es chargé du chocolat, sourit Blaine.

Dès que Sam fut parti il toucha ses lèvres, qui le picotaient follement. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de constamment inciter Sam à l'embrasser comme ça. Parce que maintenant plus que jamais il voulait ressentir ses délicieuses lèvres contre les siennes.

Après les cours Sam arriva chez Blaine avec sa propre lettre d'admission. Il la brandit en l'air.

- Allons planifier notre futur à New-York !

- Salut Sam, entre, dit Blaine avec un immense sourire, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Ils allèrent à sa chambre et s'assirent sur le sol, en éparpillant la nourriture autour d'eux. Il y avait parfois Sam qui se levait d'un bond et faisait des choses comme sauter sur le lit ou faire des pirouettes. Il était vraiment débordant d'énergie, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Tu es encore plus excité que moi de mon admission à la Nyada, rit Blaine lors d'un bref moment d'acccalmie.

- Je suis juste tellement heureux qu'on se retrouve ensemble, lui dit Sam. Tu sais, deux frères dans la grande ville.

Blaine lui rendit son regard et sourit, et Sam dit alors :

- Oh, viens là, toi...

Il se leva et alla vers Blaine pour l'enlacer. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration, puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sam et avec douceur le poussa en arrière. Juste par simple précaution.

Mais Sam mit sa propre main sur celle de Blaine puis la fit descendre, et la cage thoracique de Blaine eut comme une attaque. Il comprima sa machoire et tenta de controler les frissons se propageant dans tout son corps. Juste au moment où il pouvait à nouveau respirer et avait assez rassemblé ses esprits pour demander à Sam de stopper ce qu'il était en train de faire, la bouche de l'autre garçon se pressa contre ses lèvres.

Blaine gémit involontairement. Oh Seigneur. Le désir le submergea, ce même désir qu'il avait repoussé et étouffé encore et encore ces derniers mois, et il s'abandonna à ces lèvres. Et ce n'était plus un baiser entre potes, désormais. Après ce début de simple mais statique pression Sam se recula, uniquement dans le but de donner des tendres baisers répétés sur les lèvres de Blaine. Alors Blaine se laissa complètement faire, ses mains errant sur le cou de Sam il essayait de gouter le plus de baume à lèvre que possible.

- Je suis juste... tellement... heureux, murmura Sam, en laissant ses lèvres humides effleurer la joue de Blaine jusqu'à son oreille.

Blaine essaya de penser à une réponse intelligente, quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il avait tout sous contrôle mais alors Sam mordilla son lobe d'oreille et il gémit encore, oui il le fit, et sa tête se pencha de coté pour donner à Sam plus d'espace. Il ne pouvait poser de questions maintenant. C'était complètement la faute de Sam, il y avait au moins ça de clair, donc pas de culpabilité pour cette fois.

Sam inspira contre son cou. Blaine mit sa main sur sa taille et le rapprocha. Mais tandis que leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et que la main de Sam s'échappait difficilement de derrière son dos Blaine fut capable de formaliser une pensée rationnelle. Il repoussa brusquement Sam, et chercha son regard.

Sam sourit :

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? répéta Blaine. Tu es sérieusement... Es-tu...

Il remua la tête.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

Sam se recula, et redevint grave.

- Je suis désolé. Je pensais que... Tu as pas aimé ?

- Sam ! Bien sur que j'ai... Ce... ce n'est pas la question. Tu as oublié que c'est les filles que tu préfères ?

Sam haussa les épaules et prit des bonbons, en mettant plusieurs dans sa bouche. Blaine attendit une réponse et comme aucune ne vint il s'éclaircit la gorge et réarrangea son T-shirt, tellement énervé et agité qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- C'est pas correct de jouer comme ça, enfin, tu _sais_ que je suis attiré par toi, ça revient à manipuler mes sentiments Sam. Si tu voulais faire des expériences tu pouvais au moins me le demander avant.

- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de penser de moi ?

Sam avait l'air offensé.

- Je ne suis pas... Je suis paumé, ok, tu me rends cinglé. Je ne pense plus qu'à une chose c'est toi, et combien tu sens bon. Quand tu me regardes comme tu le fais, c'est vraiment pas facile de continuer à... avoir une attitude normale. Et juste là maintenant j'ai pas pu me controler.

Toute la colère de Blaine s'était évanouie d'un instant à l'autre. Au lieu de ça il sentait le sang affluer à son visage et ses joues.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, marmonna Sam, en enfilant un autre bonbon dans sa bouche et en rompant le contact visuel.

- Alors, tu _as_ des sentiments pour moi ?

Blaine savait que c'était un manque de tact et d'attention d'en demander la confirmation, mais pour tout dire ça n'avait pas d'importance maintenant.

- Je sais pas. Peut-être.

Sam haussa les épaules, et finit par tirer les traits de son visage.

- Mais je ne suis pas gay.

Blaine se recula en soufflant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou pleurer.

- Oui, bien sur. Evidemment.

- Au moins je pense que je ne le suis pas.

- Tu n'as pas à définir ce que tu es tout de suite, Sam.

- Ok.

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, et la gorge de Blaine devint sèche. Il n'osait pas bouger, et il ne savait quoi dire ou que faire ensuite. Sam dit alors de façon à peine audible :

- Il est possible que je sois gay pour toi, néanmoins.

Blaine déglutit. Et acquiesça. Ses mains étaient moites et trituraient son jean.

- Je ne veux pas gacher notre amitié, s'entendit-il dire, l'exact argument qu'il avait utilisé tout le long de ce dernier mois pour se justifier le fait qu'il n'ose rien avouer à Sam.

- Moi non plus mais... c'est pas ce qu'on est déjà en train de faire ? Je veux dire, à quoi bon faire comme si... comme si...

Sam regarda le sol, en se mordant la lèvre.

- Comme si on ne ressentait pas _plus_ que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre ?

- Bien... alors, tu veux qu'on... sorte, un soir ?

Blaine n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il disait ces mots à Sam.

- Non, mec, enfin. Ce serait bizarre.

Sam fronça les sourcils avec un air perplexe, comme s'il essayait de s'imaginer quel effet ça ferait.

- Alors quoi ?

Blaine se demandait si Sam avait déjà ne serait-ce que réfléchi à ça avant ou s'il était juste trop effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait. Sans compter qu'il avait une petite amie, si rien n'avait changé depuis que Blaine les avait vus ensemble le jour précédent.

- Je sais pas, hésita Sam. Peut-être... faire comme on a toujours fait, exceptés les baisers ?

- Techniquement _c'est_ sortir ensemble, en plus tu tromperais Brittany, objecta Blaine.

- Sortir avec un garçon ?

Sam replia ses jambes contre lui, et posa son front sur ses genoux. Il changea immédiatement de position, il étendit ses jambes et commença à tambouriner nerveusement dessus avec ses mains.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de décider maintenant, rappela Blaine.

- Je peux pas sortir avec un garçon, je... je suis hétéro. Tout le monde le sait.

- Aucun de tes amis ne te jugera, Sam.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste... Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. _Qu'est-ce_ que tu es en train de me faire ? Tu utilises de la magie ?

- Malgré mes prières d'enfant, je n'ai toujours aucun superpouvoirs, gloussa Blaine. Tout ça vient de toi.

Sam sortit son portable de sa poche, et commença à pianoter. Blaine relacha sa tension par un soupir et inclina sa nuque en arrière. Bonté divine. Son corps tout entier en tremblait et lorsqu'il jeta un regard en coin à Sam il eut l'impression que son estomac faisait un looping. Il y avait une chance que ce garçon soit sien en temps venu. C'était aussi incroyable et merveilleux qu'excitant.

- Faut que j'y aille !

Sam sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa sa veste. Il pointa un doigt sur Blaine qui était resté assis.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici. Je serai de retour bientôt. Peut-être avec un cadeau.

Une fois qu'il fut parti Blaine fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, puis dans la maison toute entière, en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Sam mais sans grand résultat. Dehors la nuit tombait et Sam ne revenait pas. Blaine était très tenté de lui envoyer un message, de lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Quand la sonnettte de l'entrée retentit enfin Blaine avait commencé à se ronger les ongles. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et ne prit pas seulement le temps de reprendre son souffle, il l'ouvrit juste à la volée.

- Enfin !

Sam sourit d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre.

- _Are you ready to walk the walk Pilgrim ?_

- Ou étais-tu passé ? voulut savoir Blaine, tandis que Sam entrait.

- J'étais à une rencontre d'urgence avec Brit, répondit-il. D'après elle il y a de grandes chances que je sois un cheval à deux-coeurs, vu que je ne suis pas vraiment une licorne. Je suis trop ennuyeux pour ça.

- Elle t'a dit que tu étais ennuyeux ?

- Oh, ça va, elle ne dit pas ça méchamment.

Blaine ne comprenait pas que Sam soit allé voir Brittany si c'était juste pour parler de créatures mythologiques. Mais après tout il n'avait jamais réellement compris le mode de pensée de Brittany... voir l'intégralité de son mode de fonctionnement, à tout bien y réfléchir.

- Ok, dit-il seulement, avant de monter à l'étage.

Quand il furent dans la chambre Sam enleva sa veste et Blaine mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Bien... et de quoi d'autre avez-vous parlé ?

- On s'est mis d'accord pour ne plus sortir ensemble. Elle a dit que les bisous de filles lui manquaient et j'ai dit que je voulais les bisous de Blaine, donc pas de dispute en vue, tout le monde est content.

Les joues de Blaine devinrent brulantes, comme lui disant que son visage entier était rouge à présent.

- Alors tu l'as fait ? dit-il timidement.

- Tu peux sortir deux minutes ? Il faut que je prépare le cadeau que je t'ai apporté.

Cela n'aida pas vraiment ses joues à retrouver une couleur normale. Il acquiesça simplement et se retira dans le couloir, en espérant que Sam n'ait rien acheté de trop cher. Lui donner un baiser aurait été un cadeau amplement suffisant. Mais il semblait que cela finirait aussi par arriver... bientôt. Blaine sourit et se frotta les mains. Il voulait rentrer dans cette chambre, maintenant !

- Tu peux venir ! l'appela Sam au bout d'un moment.

Lorsque Blaine entra et vit le « cadeau » il fit une halte brusque et en resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas s'il était enchanté ou choqué.

Sam était étendu sur le lit, portant seulement sur lui son boxer et un ruban d'emballage cadeau noué autour du poignet. Sa tête reposait sur une main, et il regardait Blaine dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? parvint à s'exclamer Blaine.

- Comment ça ?

Blaine gesticula en direction du corps exposé de Sam, tout en se retenant de trop attarder son regard dessus.

- Est-ce que... tu penses que je dois faire plus de muscu ?

Sam pinça la peau de sa taille, tandis que Blaine ramassait son sweat et son pantalon.

- Non, Sam, je pense que tu es parfait. Tellement parfait que je ne veux pas commencer notre relation comme ça.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sam se redressa au moment où Blaine lui rendait ses habits. Il s'assit à coté de lui.

- Parce que je t'aime, te respecte et qu'il est hors de question qu'on se précipite pour quoique ce soit, expliqua Blaine. Ca ne serait pas... je sais pas, ça ne serait pas de l'amour tu ne crois pas ?

Sam blottit son sweat contre lui.

- Ce serait quoi d'autre, Blaine ? Ca consiste en ça, sortir avec quelqu'un.

Blaine cligna des yeux et bougea afin de pouvoir poser sa main sur le genou de Sam.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, pas vrai ?

- J'ai pigé le truc. Quinn et Mercedes m'ont largué parce qu'on ne l'a pas fait. J'ai appris ça quand j'étais un strip-teaser, on doit le faire Blaine. Tu sais bien de quoi je parle !

Il essaya de faire un de ses déhanchés du bassin, ce qui était difficile depuis sa position assise.

- Avec Brit je faisais ça tout le temps, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a jamais eu de disputes.

- Euh, bien... Je suis désolé mais pour moi ce n'est pas de l'amour, du tout. Tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe, Sam.

- Mais si !

- Non ! C'est à propos de se connaitre l'un et l'autre, réconforter l'autre quand il en a besoin et se sentir aimé. Se sentir en sécurité, au chaud et juste _bien._

Sam laissa son regard errer.

- Mais, tu me parles d'amitié là.

- Oui, mais du vrai amour, aussi.

- Hm, fit Sam, encore dubitatif.

Il rencontra les yeux de Blaine.

- Mais j'apprécie l'effort, Sam. Merci. On en viendra là... un jour.

- Et tu es sur que ce n'est pas juste la faute de mon corps repoussant ?

- Tu vas arrêter ça un peu ? Tu es superbe, le rassura Blaine.

Il se déplaça autour et mit ses jambes sur le lit, en se blotissant contre Sam.

Il ne s'était jamais fait la réflexion sur la façon dont le corps de Sam avait interféré sur ses relations amoureuses. Mais maintenant, il avait Blaine pour lui apprendre ce qu'était réellement l'amour.

**Fin.**

*****pour la partie en italique et anglais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une réplique un peu _culte, _mas je ne savais pas comment la traduire, ni d'où elle venait, si vous savez dites-le moi :)


End file.
